Akumu
by Nina Vale
Summary: In the night you're defenseless and your demons and fears hunt you. Even if you're a tought pro. However, there is always this special someone who will drive them away I suck at summaries so please read this story R&R DxZ
1. Dante

I do not own huntik...if I did Scarlet would be dead and Dante and Zhalia would kiss in ep.20

* * *

_Hu__ntik team was searching for Ramzese's II titans, in Egypt. Much to Sophie's and Zhalia's dismay Scarlet was with them. Currently they were walking some corridor. _

"_Ramzese II was also know as Ramzese the great" started Sophie "he ruled Egypt for 62 years and lived for 91, he also had many children. During his reign temples in Abu-Simbel were build. He truly was one of the greatest Pharos"_

"_yes and a strong seeker too" added Dante "that means his titans are powerful as well"_

"_That also means they'll surely be very well guarded" said Zhalia "we must watch out. Traps and spell might be very powerful"_

_The other team members nodded remembering how well guarded strong titans and secrets were. Egyptians were masters of guarding their secrets with spells, riddles and traps, Zhalia was right they had to watch their every step. Lok looked around_

"_Look here" he pointed at one of the walls "it's different...__it might be the entrance to hidden part"_

_They came to his side to see it. Indeed the wall was different. Sophie cast a 'brake spell' and the wall parted reveling another corridor. They went in and entrance closed again after them. They went on._

"_This place is protected by very strong magic" said Sophie "even robbers didn't plunder it!"_

_Suddenly Scarlet went on one of the stones and everything started to shake_

"_I think you just activated a trap" said Sophie, as she tried to keep her balance. In the same moment arrows started to fly towards them. They tried to duck and doge them, they dogged all of them and the shooting stopped, the team sighed with relief and started to walk on, however what they didn't notice was one last arrow, it flashed towards them in such a speed that neither of them knew what happened, until Zhalia fell down. Dante's eyes widen in shock and fear as he jumped towards her and couch her in his arms. _

_Dante pulled the arrow out and threw it away. The wound wasn't so big…the arrow was very small… Zhalia shook _

"_Dante" she whispered. He eminently looked back at her _

"_Zhalia? Zhalia?" he called her name "can you hear me?"_

"_it…it's so cold…" she said weakly "so very cold"  
"Zhalia" Dante's voice started to betray panic he felt right now "we're going to get you out of here…it's going to be alright"_

_S__he was pale as a sheet of paper. Realization slowly started to reach Dante. He tightened his grip around her, as if to keep her warm…_

"_it's so dark" she whispered as her head rolled to the side. _

"_Zhalia" Dante shook her but got no respond. Tears started to form in his eyes "please…say something…please…."_

_There was no respond_

"_Dante…" Sophie came from behind and put her arm on his shoulder "I don't think she hears you…I'm so sorry"_

Dante sprang up and looked around...on the pillow beside him was a young woman with long dark hair. Her breath was regular and deep. amber eyed man sighed with relief and lied down again, dark haired woman subconsciously drew closer to him. He pulled his arm around her and went back to sleep again.


	2. Zhalia

I own nothing…save the idea…

_Zhalia was alone on the street. Just like when she was a child. It was cold, dark and raining. She shivered. She was freezing and the fact that her clothes were wet didn't help, at all. People around weren't paying attention to her. They were hurrying to get out of the rain to their houses…families. Zhalia looked at young girl who was trying to keep up with her mother. Dark haired woman sighed…this child was o lucky….unlike her. She was alone, with no house to return to. With no one to wait for her.__ She was alone and it felt horrible. She turned into one of smaller streets when she noticed four men, all around twenty-three or four. She didn't like them, didn't like them at all. _

"_hey baby" they called after her. She didn't answer life thought her to ignore such comments. She passed them and went on, shivering from time to time. Suddenly she started to have this feeling that she's being followed. In a corner of he eye she noticed two of those men she just passed following her. She sped up but just a bit. Those two still followed her…she had a very bad feeling about it because they were walking very slowly, they didn't sped up when she did…she sped up even more, trying to get rid of the feeling of fright. She turned into another street and paused. It was dead end. _

"_Hey pretty, we bump into each other again" she heard and noticed the other two men she passed earlier. When she turned __around she was cut off by the two that followed her. She was surrounded. She made a few steps back and got into her fighting position. _

"_Don't come near or you'll regret it"__ she warned_

"_wooooo" said one of them "though girl…I like that type"_

_Suddenly two arms wrapped around her from the back…damn…she tired to free herself from that grip but this man was stronger than her, much stronger. _

"_Let go of me!" she yelled,__ as she tried to kick him, but that caused only laughter from their side. _

"_Now, now kitty" he murmured into her ear "there is no point in getting angry we just want to have fun" _

_She tried even harder, but all her efforts were pointless…_

'_someone, please help me' she though franticly 'anyone…'_

"_Zhalia" she heard a voice and everything around started to shake and blur "Zhalia!"_

"Zhalia!" She blinked and opened her eyes, only to see Dante, staring at her worriedly. She threw her arms around his neck. After few seconds of shock he pulled his arms around her

"stay with me" she murmured "please…"

"I'm not going anywhere" he promised "you're never going to be alone again…I'll protect you I promise"

She relaxed a bit closing her eyes again. As long as he was with her, she had nothing to be afraid of, and she didn't have anymore bad dream that night.


End file.
